


Regarding Christmas Trees

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Monticello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: "Can we have a real tree?"
In which Alex wants a real tree, and Thomas says although an evergreen won't fit in his New York apartment, it will fit in Monticello's parlor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> s a p p y & g a y

“Can we have a real tree?” Alexander’s voice was quiet and unassuming, unlike his usual volume, when it drifted up from where he lay.

Thomas blinked, looking up briefly from his laptop. Alex’s head was on his shoulder, the two of them curled up in Thomas’ bed in his New York apartment. Thomas had one arm draped lazily around Alex’s waist, hand on his hip, finishing up some work as Alex typed away at his own computer. It was mid-December.

“A tree?” Thomas asked, voice lazy and amused.

“A Christmas tree.” Alexander clarified, turning wide eyes to Jefferson.

The Virginian melted. “I don’t think a real tree is gonna’ fit in here, baby.” He said gently, running his hand up Alex’s side to curl his fingers in the feathery hair that had fallen from his sloppy ponytail at the base of his neck.

Alex pouted. Thomas grinned.

“I think it’ll fit back home, though.” He said, trying to maintain a casual air as he turned back to his laptop.

Hamilton shifted and sat up to look at him. “Home? You mean Monticello?” His voice carried an air of incredulity, as if he didn’t even have to pay utilities for his own apartment anymore since he never stayed there.

“Yeah, I mean. If you wanna. The invitation’s open.” Again, he tried to sound casual, but could hear himself fail, a little edge of want leaking into his voice.

Thomas quite suddenly found his lap devoid of a computer and full of Alexander. The immigrant kissed him deeply, hands framing his face, and Thomas made a low noise of delight. Alex shifted after a moment to straddle him, nibbling on his lower lip, before pulling back with flushed cheeks and bright eyes.

“I guess I can come if you promise we can have a real tree.” He teased, nuzzling the tips of their noses together and thumbing at Thomas’ cheek.

“We can buy two trees, if you want. I’ll let you pick ‘em out and cut ‘em, too.” Thomas bargained, smiling as he drew his boyfriend into another kiss.

Hamilton hummed quietly and nestled against him. “To Monticello, it is. Home.”

“Yeah. Home.” Thomas affirmed, glowing with happiness at the thought.


End file.
